


What Do You Dream Of?

by ullfloattoo



Series: When Tyler met Josh [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A little agnst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Secret Relationship, Song Inspired, handjobs, josh has brown hair, like i guess you could say it takes place is 2011 or 2012, semi famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I stood there, you saw me, my mouth was open and my eyes were a little too dark." Josh turns to face Tyler, smiles a little bit and laughs with wet cheeks. Tyler doesn't stop, "So I had to tell you. I ran right up to you, In one breath and I compared you to the lights in the room and the cracks in the sidewalk."</p><p>"And I kissed you."</p><p>"And You kissed me," Tyler agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Dream Of?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah another AM inspired fic. This one goes out to Secret Door and Fire and the Thud.

Somewhere in the dark of night, locked away from reality in a basement closet, Tyler Joseph is caressing Josh's face. Looking at him with wonder in his eyes, leaning down to kiss him with passion and innocence as he does continuously again and again, like each is the first time.

The music thumps around him and the ground shakes a little too much, but he is there with Josh behind the door, hands laced in mahogany hair. "They wouldn't understand," Tyler expresses. But still, if someone had walked in, Tyler would continue to kiss the breath out of Josh. He curses him in his mind for stealing his heart. But it's more like he's giving it away with every press of his lips to his collar bone.

-

Tyler pushes his fingers into Josh's on his bed for a moment, takes off both of their shirts and covers them in sheets. Josh closes his eyes, ready to drift to sleep. Tyler stares too long, but Josh pretends not to notice.

"What do you dream of?"

Josh opens his heavy eyes, "Lots of things."

That isn't the answer he's looking for, still, Tyler prods, "Like what?"

Josh smiles and closes his eyes again. "You," that makes Tyler's heart beat fast, his fingers twitch and ache Josh's touch even though they're right in front of each other. "Sometimes I dream of the sky, too. Last night I had a crazy one," Josh knows Tyler is going to want detail. So before he can ask, Josh is delving into his mind. He scrunches up his eyes trying to remember. His gaze never leaves, until story time is over and Josh really needs to sleep. Tyler turns off the lights, kisses Josh on his temple and intertwines them together. He falls asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

-

Later lazily after one of their bigger shows with a couple hundred people, Tyler groans backstage at the sight of Josh on his knees. They're fooling around and getting each other off in giggles and swollen lips. Sometimes Tyler wonders if he ever gets mad when he goes on one of his long monologues, confessing his attraction in poetry.  Josh smiles at him still, pulls his dick out of his mouth and blushes. It's not the right time to, but he can't help it. Josh looks so beautiful.  

When Josh wipes off some of the leftover come on his lips while sitting on the couch backstage, and Tyler has finished catching his breath, he places a hand on Josh's knee, "Do you know how it feels?"

Yes, Josh does, it feels like a monsoon. Like all the stars are aligned, Tyler's one wish in life granted. Josh hums and nuzzles his face into Tyler's neck. Tyler breathes in the scent of Josh. He often tries to memorize it, but no matter how many times he can connect it to lavender and mint, it still feels like he's missing something and he can’t place what.   

-

Sometimes it all gets a little too much, when Josh longs for Tyler's touch and his words.

 Things are starting to pick up for them, it's great. But it is a little stressful when labels are screaming pitch lines at them every second. All Josh wants to do is absorb a little bit of Tyler's energy. Instead he has to smile and nod at the potential business partner and look over papers that make his eyes hurt.

Back on the new bus, Josh crawls into a random bunk and prays it's Tyler's. He lets the stored tears leak, hoping it will cure his insomnia. Luckily, his choice was correct and Tyler tries to squeeze in next to Josh to no avail. His legs seep out of the pulled red curtains as he rubs Josh's stomach, coaxing him to sleep. He recites the familiar story to Josh in a hushed whisper, "When I first met you, I heard your voice in silence for weeks. Every thing I touched, was wrong unless with you,"   Tyler pauses, "and I tried to deflect it for a bit. Then I met you a second time, I, who had built a wall, realized that being reluctant wouldn't work. I stood there, you saw me, my mouth was open and my eyes were a little too dark." Josh turns to face Tyler, smiles a little bit and laughs with wet cheeks. Tyler doesn't stop, "So I had to tell you. I ran right up to you, In one breath and I compared you to the lights in the room and the cracks in the sidewalk."

"And I kissed you."

"And You kissed me," Tyler agrees.

-

When they stop at some gas station in Pennsylvania, Tyler goes in and searches around for some sort of snack out of boredom as Josh waits outside, breathing in fresh air and chatting with some polite strangers. An innocent conversation turns awkward when they hound him for his number. Josh smiles and tilts his head out of amusement. Josh is about to inform that he is, in fact with someone already when Tyler comes bursting out of the store with a plastic bag full with junk and places his free arm over Josh’s shoulders. He smiles with half of his mouth at Josh knowingly, “What’s up Josh?”

 

The girls blink, “Nothin’ much.”

 

Tyler turns to the girls, “Who are your friends?”

 

Before Josh can reply, one of them spoke while scribbling numerals on the back of a receipt, “You’re both hot. Give us a call sometime.”

 

Tyler accepts the paper for Josh and pockets it, “Thanks,” he smiles, and waves sarcastically at them walking away.

 

Josh watches them look back one more time to stare at the boys, Tyler catches the gaze and leans into Josh, “You gonna call them?"

-

Squinting his eyes at the sun. He places a hand like a shield for the rays, somehow, they found their way to escape everyone. The sky is bright but the air is cool and crisp. The sun will set soon, and they have a front row seat. Tyler leans on Josh’s back and vice versa, enjoying the idea that if one of them slips up and doesn't put enough weight on the other, and teeters for a little too long, it will send them barreling down the steep slope of the hill in the clearing. “It signifies the fact that we need each other,” Tyler states. Josh wants to roll his eyes and swat him, but the truth keeps him still.

-

Josh manages to grab some tickets to a random show in LA, it was 12 bucks and its 3 groups back to back. Their music is mediocre, singing songs everyone has, drunk teenagers not listening to what they have to offer. Not to say that Josh is actually listening, because somehow a vodka bottle got passed to the very back. There isn't much left, but Josh and his group of friends chug it until whisky in a rusty flask is handed to him by a young girl in a short dress, too much eyeliner and busted knees, “Shouldn't you be on a soccer field somewhere?” Tyler laughs too loud and swats Josh’s shoulder. The girl turns around and continue to talk to a man much older than her. Josh is about to reach over and say, _'Hey, now that is not a good idea.’_  But he looses her in the crowd of jumping boys swinging at each other.

 

Josh is laughing suddenly at god knows what and Tyler is gushing over his red blushy face. In a fit of hysterical tears, the bass pushes Josh stumbles into Tyler’s grip. He laughs some more, and Tyler’s heart races as he wipes off of the sweat gathered above Josh’s lip. Josh stills and scrunches his eyebrows, “Tyler?”

 

He releases his and his heart beats with uncertainty. “Yes?”

 

Josh smiles at him, pokes him in the side and swings an arm over a stranger, “Love you.”

 

Tyler takes his hand in his when the kid shrugs Josh off of him. “You too. 

-

Thirty minutes before their next show time,  Josh dabs the red eye shadow on his lids. He closes his eyes and lets his jaw hang loose as he experiments. He opens his eyes and Tyler comes up from behind him, “You look sick.”

 

Josh smiles, “Thanks.”

 

“No,” Tyler smiles, “like you haven't slept for weeks.”

 

Josh hums. “Kinda what I was you know...aiming for.”

 

“It’s cool.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It’s hot.”

 

“I-” Tyler grins at him through the vanity mirror. Josh adverts his eyes. “Not funny.”

 

Tyler grips his hips with smooth hands, bends his long neck in strain to kiss him. Josh’s eyelashes flutter closed and he works into his mouth. Josh squints his eyes closed to greet him with as much passion he can muster, surprised, Tyler moans and leans in more. Tyler trips over a fan wire and to catch himself he places a hand on Josh’s thigh. He brings his hand up to tease Josh a little bit until Josh can protest, “D'nt o that.” He says muffled. Tyler rolls his eyes. He continues to press his palm to Josh’s black gym shorts.

 

Tyler removes his teeth from Josh’s bottom lip to suck on his neck. Just as Josh is about to submit to pulling down his own boxers, Tlyer is checking his imaginary watch on his bare arm, “We’re on in 10.” Tyler’s deep eyes sparkle in the too bright room.

 

Josh groans and shoves past an amused Tyler to check on his cymbals.

- 

Tyler shakes his body violently on stage, it’s scary to Josh. The way he sweats and squirms like he’s being possessed. It stalls his steady hands when Tyler falls to the ground screaming lyrics. How can someone so loving have all that darkness? How can Tyler hold him close at night and whisper that it’s only him for hours and then rip out his vocal chords in tears on stage? Maybe Tyler only allows him to see the light parts. Usually when Tyler locked himself in the bedroom, Josh found himself doing whatever he could to avoid thinking about it. When it first happened, he had slumped against the wooden door and shuddered as Tyler murmured various verses in the bible in choked tears and screamed knocking off lamps and books off of their shelves.

 

Whenever Josh wants to talk about it, his mouth fills with glue, Tyler looks at him with somber eyes, “I know it’s hard,” he looks at the floor, “but if you ever need anything...Ty, I love you.”

 

If only he knew.

 

So when Josh stutters awake on cold nights from the sleeping boy’s tight grip, when Tyler leans in for the 40th kiss that day, when at random times Tyler will profess his love, Josh doesn't object.

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> @jshlrjsph on the tumbs people. Oh also this is 1/2 of a series so yeah. cool. you dont need to read both to get it though (:
> 
> Hannah


End file.
